


From an Icy Grave

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [22]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Baz runs, as far and fast as he can, and seeks refuge with his grandfatheror: S- wakes up in the moonlight, a boy dressed in blue standing over him
Series: COC2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	From an Icy Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for COC2019 day 22 prompt: fandom crossover

**Baz**

I ran. 

I’d tried to get Simon out of the pond, had tried to save him, but no matter how deep I dove I couldn’t find him. Once I gave up, when I heaved myself onto the edge of the ice, and I  _ ran _ . I was dripping icy water but I couldn’t feel the cold.

Simon was human, entirely and fully human, and there was no way he had survived the water.

I ran.

The forest was dark, far darker than it had been when the ice first cracked. The shadows felt like home, and it was that familiar safety I ran to now. 

As long as I kept running, and kept letting the fear  _ almost  _ overwhelm me. That was the easiest way of finding my way back, bringing up the fear and then letting the nightmares guide me home.

I ran, and then I stumbled. The shadow I fell into was so impenetrably dark I didn’t notice that I got back on my feet in an entirely different place than I had fallen.

The first thing I saw was the long, black robes.

“Grandfather…” I said, realising where I was and who I was looking at. I had never been so grateful to see Kozomotis Pitchiner in my life. He opened his arms to me, not saying a word, and if I sobbed when I threw myself at him, well, only the nightmares would know.

He enveloped me in his arms and total darkness, and I had never felt safer than I did then. If anyone could help me, it was my grandfather.

“Oh, Tyrannus, my dearest child…” he said, shushing me, rocking me back and forth as I cried.

**S....**

I broke the surface of the water, gasping for air. The only thing I could see was the enormous moon, shining benevolently down on the world. 

I heaved myself onto the creaking ice, lying spread eagle on my back, panting. I think it was cold, but I don’t - I had a vague recollection of feeling cold sometimes, but now I couldn’t feel anything at all.

Well, I could feel the light searing into my eyes - had the moon always been that bright? - and I could feel the ice, hard at my back, but cold? No. No cold. No nothing. There was a wind blowing, but more than feeling the air moving I couldn’t say if it was blowing hot or cold.

I closed my eyes, still panting, and seconds later - it felt like seconds, at least, but when I opened my eyes again I could see a pair of icy blue eyes, and not much else.

The eyes pulled back, slightly, showing they belonged to a boy wearing a just as blue hoodie. He had white hair, and I had a very strong feeling he shouldn’t because he was very young. I wasn’t entirely certain what ‘young’ meant, though.

“Hello, Simon Snow,” he said, holding out a hand to me. When I grabbed it, he pulled me to my feet. “Welcome to eternity. I’m Jack Frost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of y'all asked, and ye shall receive: here's the continuation of "Slippery when Icy"


End file.
